1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sun shield cover to keep temperature low inside a vehicle. The shield has an umbrella and an oval shape when assembled. It covers the passengers compartment only, not the entire top surface of the vehicle. It also allows the air to flow through the shield to get the best results in low temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art Previous patents which describe sun shield covers are:
______________________________________ [A] U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,053 Hrytzak et al. [B] U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,501 Johnson [C] U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,165 Becker [D] U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,654 Wang [E] U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,889 Monteith [F] U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,171 Minimo [G] U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,768 Wu [H] U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,557 Morgan [I] U.S. Pat. No. 5,087092 Antopolsky et al. [J] U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,849 Holland, Jr. [L] France Pat. No. 1.365.238 Guinart [M] U.K. Pat. No. 2112638 Lee [N] Japan Pat. No. JA 0060422 Hiroyukiito et al. ______________________________________
None of the prior patents show an inherent-security feature. Some of them need an extra lock or frames to fix on the car. Some did not mention how to prevent theft. Most of the prior references need frames to sustain the shield. This would cause many hassles for the manufacturing and assembling. The rest of the patents which do not have frames either do not have a side-windows covering or no heat prevention function because they are just another type of car cover.